Jasper's Sängerin
by Black-Doll-13
Summary: Jasper ist ein bisschen von sich selbst angepisst. Bella versucht ihn zu tösten. Warum das alles? Lest es selbst! Meine erste FF
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's Sängerin**

Eigentlich war ich sehr glücklich. Wie gesagt. Eigentlich. In den letzten Jahren meines... Daseins hatte viel Glück erlebt. In der letzten Zeit waren wir immer nur in sonnigen Gebieten gewesen. Jetzt wohnen wir in Schottland und wir können wieder Tagsüber rausgehen. Aber seit ein paar Tagen waren wir alle , weil Jasper mal wieder (Nagut, seit ich ihn kannte war das sein erstes Mal.) ein "Ausrutscher" passiert ist. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken - das Mädchen war eine Sängerin für ihn gewesen. Sie roch wirklich gut. Niemand konnte es aushalten wenn Jasper sich selbst verurteilte. Aber ich hatte mir für heute vorgenommen mit ihm darüber zu reden, und hatte die anderen mit ein paar Drohungen weggeschickt.

Ich hörte ihn seufzen.

"Jazz, ich spüre doch wenn du was auf dem Herzen hast. Komm her und erzähl's mir."

Eine Tür knallte und er stand vor mir.

"Es ist nur...Du hast in den letzten 10 Jahren _keinen einzigen_ Menschen getötet. Und ich? _Ich_ habe _unzählige_ Menschen getö Menschen. Edward _hatte_ wenigstens einen Grund diese Leute zu töten. Sie waren böse. Aber die Leute die _ich_ umgebracht habe, haben nichts verbrochen. Manhe vielleicht schon, aber die meisten halt nicht. Ich... ich fühle mich _so schuldig_ Bella. So, dass ist los."

Jasper seufzte, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse: Ich brauch noch nen Beta Leser. Bei Intresse bitte melden! ;)**_

"Ja, ich verstehe. Aber du bist auch anders erzogen worden. Ich wusste ja was auf mich zukommt, deswegen ist es für mich einfacher als für dich. Und wenn du schlecht drauf bist sind wir alle schlecht drauf..."

"Warum dass denn?"

Er hat's vergessen. Das passiert ihm letzterzeit öfters. Nur weil er seine Sängerin umgebracht hat.

lch seufzte.

„Was kann Edward? "fragte ich.

„Gedankenlesen Aber was- " Ich unterbrach ihn. „Scht! Was kann ich?" "Du? Du hast deinen Schild." „Ja. Was kannst du?" fragte ich ihn. „Ich?" Er starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er schaltete. „Ach so. Ja, stimmt. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ein bisschen neben der Spur, oder?" Er versuchte zu lächeln. Er bekam es auch hin, aber es wurde ein sehr trauriges Lächeln. "Ja. Und ausserdem lieben wir dich. Aber es macht niemanden was dass du sie umgebracht hast. Carlisle hat dir keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Als ich noch ein Mensch war, hatte auch _er_ von meinem Geruch Durst. Zwar nicht sosehr wie jeder andere, aber trotzdem. Das hat er nur nie zugegeben." "Woher weisst du das dann?" Ich starrte ihn an. "Oh, ja wegen Edward." Ja genau. _Jeder_ Vampir der mich als Mensch gerochen hat, bekam Durst von meinem Blut. Selbst ich. Ja ich habe mich selbst gerochen. Das war so: Ich war in einer Nacht, als ich noch eine Neugeborene war, in meinem alten Zimmer und holte noch ein paar Sachen für unsere Hütte. Edward hat mir gesagt wie er immer durchs Fenster ist, und dann bin ich auch durchs Fenster gegangen, weil Sue und Charlie da waren und ich keine Lust auf irgentwelche Kontaktlinsen hatte. Als ich dann drinnen war - ich konnte es nicht glauben dass ich _so gut_ gerochen habe. Ich konnte es nicht lange aushalten.

Und für meinen Gatten war es ja noch vieeel schlimmer, weil ich seine Sängerin Glück ist das jetzt vorbei. Auf einmal war ich enttäuscht von mir. Ich wusste auch warum.

"Jazz." Er blickte auf. "Oh. Ich tue es schon wieder, nicht war?" Jasper schaute mich mit seinen roten Augen traurig an.

"Wir wissen alle, dass es schlimm für dich ist, wenn du jemanden umbringst. Du musst aber bedenken -Jazz schau mir in die Augen!- Wie sehr wir dich lieben. Vor allem Alice und ich. Wir verzeihen es dir. Egal ob dir jetzt noch Ausrutscher passieren oder nicht. Wir sind eine Familie. Wir halten zusammen. Ja es gibt Streit, aber das ist normal."

Er seufzte „Ja das ist normal. Aber wer von _uns_ ist denn schon normal?"

"Jasper, du weißt wie ich das meine."

"Ja. Ja, ich weiß."


End file.
